The Truth about Snape
by animcfly
Summary: PG for language. This story is about Snape and what happend to him to really hate Harry in the way he does now.
1. His childhood

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter Books and films. They belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers by rights of contract.

**The Truth About Snape**

**INFO:** Many wander why Snape hates Harry so much, but by closely looking and rereading the books, I have come to a simple conclusion. Please read on to find out more.

Chapter 1

Severus was not always the way he is today. Sure he was a pure blood wizard to parents whos families went on for generations, but he was never loved. As a child he was spoilt, bought up thinking that all muggle born witches and wizards were in his case, vermin. His father was a very respectable man who worked for the Ministry of Magic as the Ministers undersecretary. He barely had time to spend with his one and only son, who as all young boys wanted to be just like his father.

At the age of 7, Severus was no longer an only child, his mother gave birth to his sister, Guinevere. Now all the attention was on the new addition to the family, Severus was pushed out of the picture and now spent all of his time in the basement. Here he could do what he pleased, nobody could hear him because they were two floors above.

Severus took a keen interest in the dark arts and from the age of 7 to 11 he had collected book after book, from his fathers office or bought from second and first hand shops. He had his own collection, well his own library of books from dangerous hexes to the most powerful curses and fatal spells. This was most impressive, he knew things many and no doubt his own father knew!

Finally, his acceptance letters had arrived for the wizarding school Hogwarts, though he had his heart set on Durmstrang, even now his parents should have been proud of him. But they were not, lost in the prospects of raising a perfect daughter shone in their eyes, but who was going to miss him when he isn't there for Christmas? Who was going to help him pick out his first cloak, or shop for his new school books? Severus knew from in side his heart he as to grow up quicker than he should, he has to be his own man for his father was doing a poor job.

From the day he was born, Severus had a vault in Gringotts, where his life savings were kept, his key had been hid in a book in his father office for many years and he knew where it was.

Going into his fathers office was a big risk, because of the books going missing, his father did not like anybody going into it without his permission, though Severus could see his father patting him on his back and saying _"Of course you can my boy, course you can!" _ So being as silent as possible he crept into the office.

"And were do you think you are going...boy?" His father was sitting in the dark, behind his desk, watching, waiting.

**Hope you all liked my version. Sorry I left you were I did, but that's just a taster. Please review, plus I need some students in his time at Hogwarts, so if you would all like to add a name you think would suit you in Hogwarts and the house you wish to be in, then I would be more than happy to put it in, thank you!**


	2. Sorry its short :

**THANK YOU:** I would like to say a big thank you for those who reviewed. Thanks for your advice and thanks for wanting to be in my Fic ï

Chapter 2

(Skips a bit sorry)

Severus was now feeling more hatred to his father, his punishment was harsh, of course he found out that Severus had taken the books but in a way he wasn't too disappointed about it.

He did start to notice his son a bit more, but Severus did not feel like he was wanted, he let his hair grow long but never washed it, leaving it to go a stringy greasy mop that hung over his eyes like curtains. He started wearing black baggy clothes and took to stealing old cloaks from the attic. There he found a really long cloak, which flowed behind him, he took to wearing it when he was in the basement, looking through the books he loved.

Severus' father had given him his key to the vault which carried his savings. Severus was relieved that he didn't turn him out of the house or from the family name, though he did look at him wickedly.

**Sorry its short, but I wanted to update and get to the sorting quickly. Though I go through the train were he first meets James and Sirius.**

**I am really sorry its short.**


	3. A New Enemy

**SORRY:** About how short the second chapter was, but I really didn't have anything to write, plus I was still waiting for a few names. Thanks to the people who wanted to be in my Fic!

Chapter 3

The day had finally arrived, Severus had been to Diagon Alley the morning before and had got all his robes (tough he didn't need them) and school books and accessories.

Only a few times he had seen the Hogwarts Express but that was in books such as _Hogwarts A History_ or _Schools and how to get there_. It was a big train, with at least 12 carriages. Severus' father had accompanied him today, it was silent in the car, but Severus knew the worst was still, to come, he could feel it.

While on the platform, it was at least half an hour before the train left the station, so Severus' father decided to make his move.

"I didn't say anything to you, before. I wanted to keep it quiet in front of your mother, but hear me now boy...if you step one foot inside my house and think you will be welcome, think again. I know perfectly well why you stole those books, you want to, to overcome me, be better than me. But I'm telling you now, that will not happen. You, you can keep the books but hear me out, come near your mother or sister again and you will have me to answer to!"

Severus wanted to say something, but he couldn't. He knew that if his tongue said one thing to provoke his father he wouldn't put foot on the train to Hogwarts. Though he did want to say that he was more a man than him, that he didn't care about his stupid mother or selfish sister and that he didn't care about his own father, but he kept it all in.

"Furthermore...boy, when you return in the summer you will go back to the basement, I will have your bed bought down there and all your belongings, you will eat down there and use the servant quarters for the bathroom, do I make my self clear?"

Severus did not answer. The look in his father's eyes told him that he would stay down there even if he begged.

His father had turned away; walking towards the car he drove him and Severus in, over 2 hours ago. He looked at the train and thought to himself, 'Hogwarts, I think this will be the real home I will ever have!'

**On the Train**

The train was full, filled with students of all ages, well ages from 11 to 18, all looking forward to start and return to Hogwarts and all first years wondering what house they should be sorted into.

"Well I've heard that Gryffindor is the best house to go in, though they only take the bravest." Said a girl with curly long blonde hair, though her friend who had shoulder length auburn hair was not really listening. "Some one told me that if you go into Slytherin you will end up a dark wizard, and Ravenclaw, Your meant to be really smart to go in there, I think you will be in Ravenclaw Lily, your really smart!" But her friend didn't look interested in what she was saying; she just looked out of the window in thought.

Severus walked from the front of the train all the bottom end, looking for an empty compartment, most were filled with groups of about 5 or 6 boys and girls, some with just 2. He accidentally walked into what must have been the prefect compartment, he was shouted at by about 7 people, telling him he wasn't allowed in there. This made his anger rise a little, he didn't like getting shouted at, especially when the circumstances were accidental.

Severus had finally found an empty compartment and walked in, sat on one of the small seats, he closed his eyes. He thought about what classes he would be take, Defense Against the Dark Arts was going to be his favorite, he also thought he would be particularly good at potions, and maybe Arithmacy.

10 minutes into the journey, Severus was feeling really comfortable, with a few galleons in his pocket and a compartment to himself, he thought he couldn't feel any better, but his peace was interrupted when the sliding door opened followed by a stream of laughter.

"Oh sorry, thought it was empty, I'm James, James Potter, this is Sirius Black...do you mind if we join you?"

Severus couldn't believe it, he would never ask any body if he could join them, he felt an instant grudge aginst the boy who looked at him through rounded glasses.

"Yes, yes I do mind if you join me. I want to be alone, and alone I will stay, get out!"

Severus couldn't believe the relief he was feeling when he shouted at the two boys, James Potters face fell and it looked like Sirius wanted to give him a punch for talking to his best friend like he was nothing. "I still see you, I told you to leave me alone, now go!" But they wouldn't budge.

"What...did, did you just hear what he said Sirius? Did you hear him tell us to get out of _his _compartment?" The look in his eyes told Severus he wasn't being taken seriously. His friend Sirius had the look of utmost mischief on his face, something was going to happen to make Severus really hate James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Well maybe we should do something about it James, maybe...I know we should sit down and talk about this like men, after all we are men!" The smirk on Sirius' face was inevitable, Severus knew that he was either going to go through the window or out the door, for he was at least 3 feet shorter than them both.

"Erm, wait Sirius, we haven't been told his name." James said, his face also in a depiction of pleasure.

"Oh yeah, well sir, you know our names, what's yours?"

Severus did not want to tell them his name, because in doing so he felt they would taunt him more, for who was proud of a Snape? His father had caused many innocent people into Azkaban Prison and the family name was common knowledge of his father hatred to muggles and half bloods.

"I don't have to tell you my name, I didn't force or ask you to tell me yours like I also didn't ask you join me!" He was getting very good at snapping back, again he started to feel the anger he felt for his father dissolve and the hatred he had for James and Sirius rise.

"ohhh not very friendly, maybe we should do something, Sirius, you know a spell that will make him speak. Sirius I'm talking to you, why...oh!"

The young girl Severus had seen when he boarded the train was at the door, her face was in a shocked pose, she couldn't believe what she had heard.

"What...what are you going to do?" The girl had greenest eyes Severus had ever seen, he pale complexion and clear skin made her even more beautiful. Severus had never felt this way before.

"Hi, James Potter nice to meet ya!" James had finaly looked away from Severus and was now looking at the green eyed beauty, who couldn't believe James was talking to her.

"Please, I don't care who you are, you...you were about to attack this boy which I think is down right disgusting" She looked at Severus with pity in her eyes, though Severus thought she was beautiful and all, he did not approve of pity.

"What or who do you think you are, nosing into _my _business. Why cant you all just leave me ALONE!" At this Severus pulled his new maple 7 ½ inch heartstring wand out of his cloak and pointed it at James. He was bewildered at what he just did, he pulled out is wand. But he couldn't put it back now, he didn't want to be branded a coward.

"ohh, whats this. Erm big nose wants to duel?" Sirius was happy with him sel for the name he had just made up for Severus, and by the looks of it so was James.

"Yeah, _greasy_ big nose, wana duel. Tell ya now, Sirius is great at duelin, he will hit you so hard with a spell you will go right through that wall!"

Severus didnt like that sound of that and had never practiced magic before, but then something hit him, Under age wizards and witchs wernt suppose to do magic out side of school, so how would they know how to duel. Severus had of course worked out that James and Sirius were about to start their first year too.

"No, you cant do this, you can not use magic on a person, you just cant!" With that the girl stood in front of Severus, she tried to protect him but Severus wasn't having any of it. He grabbed hold of her shoulders and pushed her to the ground, on her way down she hit the door and fell unconscious.

You will pay for tha—" But James words hadn't finished coming from his mouth. Sirius had shouted a spell and Severus was thrown back against the compartment wall, he slid down the wall and slumped against the floor.

**Albus Dumbledore **

"There now, up you get, that's a good boy. Minerva fetch Madam Pomfrey will you" Severus had opened his eyes, he was looking at an aging man with a long white beard, he wore half moon glasses and behind them were the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Then he felt the pain, his head was pumping, he felt like he had been stabbed 6 or 7 times (though he had never been stabbed and therefore wouldn't know what the pain felt like).

"Wha...what happened to me?" Severus asked in confusion. All he could remember was seeing a girl with red hair on the floor and some body shouted a spell of some sort.

"You were involved in a little duel on the train. Don't you remember Mr Snape? Mr Potter and Mr Black came looking for help the moment you were struck down.

He looked to left of the old man and saw James and Sirius looking at him. He felt nothing but loathing guilt towards them.

"Professor we didn't mean to hit him with such a strong spell." Said James, looking a little guilty.

"Yeah, I didn't know I could even do it. I mean I knew how it worked but I have no idea how it protruded from my wand?"

Sirius wore a confused/amused look on his face. He knew perfectly well what he was doing, he knew it could have seriously hurt Severus.

"Professor the girl who is here, is she ok?" Ask Severus sincerely. He didn't intend on hurting her, but James and Sirius had aggravated him, none of this would have happened if they just left him alone.

"Severus, can you walk?" Dumbledore asked Severus, for they all needed to be at the sorting.

"Yes, yes I think I ca—" Severus took one step forward and fell in a heap, he had broken his ankle by falling on it. He gasped in pain.

"Ok, ok my boy, James, Sirius come here please. Now you two can act like walking sticks to Severus, Minerva take them up to the Hospital wing, I shall hold up the sorting until you get back!" He started to walk away towards the grand castle. Severus looked up, amazed at how beautiful his home for the next 7 years is.

"Black, Potter, this way please. Black _this_ way!" Sirius had tried to get away from Severus but Professor McGonagall had seen him.

Walking towards the castle was a task, they had to get into a boat to cross the river then climb up what seemed like thousands of steps. Sirius wasn't looking very happy.

"Just wait _Snivellus, _if you end up in the same house as me I will make your life hell, if you end up in Slytherin I will make it even worse!"

They never talked after that. They had reached the Hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey had seen to Severus from then. Professor McGonagall had ushered James and Sirius out of the Hospital Wing and shown them down to the lobby by the Grand Hall. She returned 5 minutes later to collect Severus whos ankle was now healed.

**The Sorting**

As tradition was at Hogwarts, a tatty old hat was placed on a stool with 3 legs. There the hat would come to life and sing a song about the school and the houses the first years were to be sorted into. It ended in an uproar of applause from the students in the houses. Severus heard some one say "Gets better every year."

Names were being called out now by Professor McGonagall:

Alistor, Maple...**RAVENCLAW**

Ambrose, Karla...**GRYFFINDOR**

Andland, Forest...**HUFFLEPUFF**

There was applause from each house. Professor McGonagall had gone through 3 more names when she came across:

Black, Sirius...**GRYFFINDOR**

The applause from the Gryffindor table was fantastic, he made his way towards the table and was given a seat between two fourth years, both with surprisingly red hair.

More names were now being called out:

Davenport, Rebecca...**SLYTHERIN**

Douglas, Sophia...**HUFFLEPUFF**

The next name was called and the green eyed beauty who had stood up for Severus walked to the front.

Evans, Lily...**GRYFFINDOR**

The Gryffindor table cheered greatly, Lily walked passed Severus with out acknowledge and sat next to Sirius. More names were called until it came to James.

Potter, James...**GRYFFINDOR**

Both Sirius and Lily were happy that James was in their house, but Severus now felt a rush of fear over his body, he remembered what was said before he had reached the Hospital Wing, what Sirius had said to him.

More names were called out:

Linking, Michael...**RAVENCLAW**

Lupin, Remus...**GRYFFINDOR**

Malfoy, Lucius...**SLYTHERIN**

Manuella Rakvin...**RAVENCLAW**

Moore, Lucy...**HUFFLEPUFF**

Noble, Victoria...**SLYTHERIN**

Oakley, Leanne...**GRYFFINDOR**

Pettigrew, Peter...**GRYFFINDOR**

Phoenix, Ruby...**SLYTHERIN**

A girl with shoulder length hair walked passed Severus, looking scared of what the sorting hat would say.

Names in the 'S' category now emerged:

Sackened, Julie...**GRYFFINDOR**

His name was bound to come up next, and it did:

Snape, Severus...

There was gasps all around the hall, They knew him because of his name, his fathers name. All the innocent people he sent to prison because they were muggle of half bloods. He sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head, it covered his eyes because it was too big for his head.

Inside his head he could hear a voice.

"Were to put you, were to put you. Gryffindor, no your not brave enough. Ravenclaw, no" He was mumbling inside his head until he heard it.

**SLYTHERIN**

His heart sank, he moved up towards the table and sat next to the girl who was called a few minutes ago, Victoria Noble. He looked towards the Gryffindor table and saw Sirius look at him with a sly grin across his face.

Severus heard the next name being shouted out:

Sparrow, Jack...**GRYFFINDOR**

He got stuck into conversation with Victoria Noble when the last name was called:

Turner, William...**GRYFFINDOR**

Dumbledore said a few words and the gold plates in front of the students filled with delicious food but Severus wasn't hungry. All he could think about was that grin.

**Well hope you all like it. I also kept my promise by making it longer. Please do not flame me because of how evil I have made James and Sirius sound but it gets better I swear.**

**Thanks for reading and thanks for the great reviews. ï **

**Oh I had to add Jack and Will, I'm sorry if you object.**


	4. The Dream

Chapter 4

Reaching the dorms that night was the best thing that could have happened to Severus. In a circular room sat 5 beds, each with 4 posts. The beds were of a shiny wood that was ebony, silk emerald drapes were tied around the posts. Severus presumed that they were used for privacy at night, they looked like they could be drawn and most certainly they did. Each bed was identical, they each had a bed side cabinet which held a small lamp. At the bottom of the beds, their trunks lay, waiting to be opened.

With the prospects of sleep, Severus quickly changed into his pajamas. (Which consisted of an old faded grey tee-shirt and a black pair of cotton trousers that looked miles to long in his leg.)

Deep sleep took over the first year Slytherin Boys, each devoured in their own dreams. Severus fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, after the major day he had, he thought he deserved a good nights sleep, but he was haunted, haunted in his dreams.

_He could see him self as a boy, just about 3 or 4 years of age, his mother loved him then and spent all her time with him. He dreamt he was running in the large back garden, around the sycamore tree, his mother chasing him. His dream faded into the basement, he was sitting on an old rug that he found down there, reading a book, but he could see no writing_ . _He flipped the pages but still there was nothing, then the basement door swung open, with a bang, he heard big heavy feet slowly walking down the stairs._

"_Were are you boy?" The voice said, it sounded like his father, he didn't know what to do, his father had found some more of his books missing again. "I know your in here snivelles, now come out!" Now he wasn't sure it was his father at all, he slowly moved between two old boxes and crouched low, the foot steps got closer, they were louder now, they were getting really close, then they stopped. The box was swiftly thrown to the side and a big head appered, a big head of Sirius. "Your in Slytherin Snivelles, your guna pay now, right now!"_

_A big hand was towered above him, about to swat him like a fly, he started to cower into a corner but he saw a small opening, he moved quickly, using his hands while shuffling on his bottom. He got to the gap, put one arm through and started to fall, he fell and fell until he landed with a thud._

He had fallen out of bed.

Nobody had heard Severus fall, and after the dream Severus could not get back to sleep, He got out of bed and walked to his trunk, opened it and moved a few things around looking for a book to read. He lifted up a small box which contained red ink and spotted something underneath, he took it out and examined it closely. It was a photo album.

He returned to the warmth of his bed and opened up the decorated book, inside there was a small in script, wrote in a language he couldn't understand. He turned the page to find a picture of a beautiful woman, he could not see what colour her hair or eyes were because the photo was black and white. She had a lovely smile and seemed to look at the photographer with love in her eyes, she was moving her head from side to side, acting as if she was shy of the camera.

He turned the page again and found 2 more black and white pictures, it was the same lady but in different places, one of the pictures showed the Eiffel Tower in the background and another what looked like a pyramid.

The album went on for page after page, but something changed on every one, Severus could not grasp it yet though he thought she started to look sick, gaunt in the face but fat at the same time.

In one of the pictures, a handsome man stood next to the unknown lady, he looked happy, with his arm around her and grinning to the camera.

Severus kept turning the page, seeing how sick the woman looked in each photo, but she still smiled, then Severus saw it, in a full picture of the woman, she wore a lose dress and her hands clutched her tummy, no doubt she was pregnant.

"Snape, lights out!" His head of house had walked into the room, a man about 6 foot. He wore a dressing gown that was completely black. He couldn't see his hair as it was under a small night cap.

"Ye...yes professor" Severus muttered, he put the album back into his trunk, closed it and got back under the comfy duvet.

"I don't want to see you awake at this hour again Snape, do you understand?" His eyes were wide, he looked like he had been disturbed out of a very good sleep.

:Ye...yes Professor!" He wanted his head of house to go away.

"I think I shall get the Bloody Baron to look in on you in a few minutes, make sure your asleep or you will have me to answer to in the morning, now lights out!" He pointed his wand at the lamp and it turned off instantly, he turned and walked out the door of the dormitory.

Scared of what might come next, Severus pulled the cover up around his ears and put his head on his pillow, he soon fell asleep.

Sunlight woke Severus up, at first he forgot were he was, but looking around he could see the drawn drapes and knew he was in the dorm. He opened the drapes and saw that the other first years were awake, all of them quiet and getting dressed in their robes, ready to go down for breakfast. Severus walked into the small bathroom that was added on to the dorm and quickly washed, the water was cold but he didn't mind. He walked back into the bedroom and out his shirt on, along with clean underwear and his trousers; on the side of his bedside table he found a green and silver striped tie. He walked back to his trunk and picked up his robe, as he put it on he realized something was different, he looked at the breast pocket and found that a badge had been attached, a green badge with the Slytherin coat of arms on it. He put it on and was about to walk towards the door when it was swung open, a much older boy walked in, he had blonde shoulder length hair and a very pointy face, his eyes were ice blue. He looked stern and his voice sounded like he was a little annoyed.

"I have to take you down to breakfast!" He told them to follow him.

"Erm, excuse me. Are you a prefect?" One of the boys asked, he looked scared and sorry he asked.

"Yes, my name is Lucius Malfoy, I am a 5th year student and a prefect." He looked at the boy as if to say 'Ask me another question and regret ever coming to this school!'

Following Lucius up to the Great Hall lasted about 5 minutes, being stationed in the Dungeons the Great Hall was only a few seconds away from the dungeon. They had to pass the Grand Stair case and on the way Severus bumped into Lily Evans, the red haired girl from the train.

"Sorry, I di—"Lily was about to say, until she saw who it was. "Oh its you, mind were your going next time, or I shal—" She was about to say something to Severus when Lucius interrupted.

"Or shall what, watch what you say when there is a prefect around, mudblood!" Lily looked confused at what Lucius had called her, but Severus knew exactly what it meant, he couldn't believe that Lily was a muggle!

**Well that's the fourth chapter, its not very exciting but I promise the next one will be. Here is a little taster.**

It is Severus' first lesson and it is Defense Against the Dark Arts, but is with the Gryffindors. He does extremely well, in the small pop quiz they are given to see what they already know. Sirus and James are sitting at the back of the class, James trying to get the attention of Lily and her new friend who Severus recognized to be Leanne Oakly. But Sirius it trying to get the attention of Severus by sending him small letters, letters containing threats.

**Well hope you like what I have wrote so far, maybe now you have a good idea why Severus' father hates him so much. If not don't worry it will be wrote about soon.**

**Thanks again for your reviews and reading.**


	5. Professor Guenivere

**SORRY**: I havnt updated for ages because I have been sick, I had a bad chest infection. But im better now and I am ever so grateful for all your great reviews, please keep reviewing because I think this is one of my bets fics yet!. Hope you are still enjoying the fic.

Chapter 5

The Great Hall looked different to what it did the night before. At the front of the Hall, behind the professors table was what must have been the Gryffindor emblem, it was a gold lion on a gold and red shield.

All around the hall were flags of gold and red, hanging from the ceiling. The ceiling had been bewitched again, so it looked like the weather outside. It was again another nice day, the sun was shining and the sky was blue, there was only a ominous clouds floating around.

Severus sat down on the Slytherin table, next to a girl with red curly hair. Severus recognized her as Ruby Phoenix from the sorting ceremony. He remembered her because she was the only first year that looked confident. Waiting for Dumbledore to come down to breakfast, Severus was looking around the tables, he was curious at how many people were chosen to come to Hogwarts, of course there must be more witches and wizards in the world.

As he looked around he spotted Black and Potter talking, they were talking to two other boys who Severus never really saw before, one looked very raggy, as if he didn't have the money to buy new robes, he looked very thin in the face as if he was sick. The other boy could barely see above the table, he was short and from what Severus could see was very tubby. Sirius Black had turned around the second Severus stopped looking at the short boy and caught Sirius' eye, and again Sirius gave Severus the look from the night before, the smile that told Severus 'revenge is sweet'.

Dumbledore had just entered the hall from a door at the top of the hall, a door Severus had never seen before. He sat down to give a short speech.

"Welcome students to your first day at Hogwarts, welcome back second years, third years, forth, fifth and sixth years, welcome seventh years and of course our new Head boy and girl and the new prefects. I hope first years that you work hard, to improve your magic skills, and I hope my other students carry on working hard. There is a time to make speeches, now is not, dig in!"

The hall filled with laughter and cheerful talking as the plates in front of them filled with the most delightful fillings. Pancakes and waffles, bacon and eggs. Severus went straight for the pancakes when something hit him on the side of his head, on the table was a rolled up piece of parchment, Severus un raveled it and read what was written:

_Maybe next time you will think about _

_who you call a mudblood._

_Look forward to seeing you in DADA _

_Snivellus_

_Ha ha!_

It was note from Sirius, but he didn't understand, it wasn't him that called Lily a mudblood, it was Malfoy. How did Sirius know that their first lesson was Defense against the dark arts? Maybe the Gryffindors have been given their timetables. Severus' favorite lesson was to be Defense against the dark arts, but now he had to share a class with the Gryffindors he wasn't to sure.

After the filling breakfast, Severus was handed his timetable and of course it was true, his first lesson was Defense against the dark arts with the Gryffindors, second lesson he had Herbology with the Hufflepuff then double Potions with his own house, last lesson was Charms with the Ravenclaws. Severus put the table into his bag and walked off into the direction the first year Gryffindors were heading.

Trying to stay as far away from Sirius and James, Severus walked as slow as he could, but came to a halt, there was a pretty blonde hair woman standing out side the door, waiting for her class to arrive

"Good morning first years, I am Professor Guenivere your Defense against the dark arts teacher. If you be kind to all find a seat as fast as you can and take out your parchment and quills. Oh and also _Defensive Spells and Mechanisms by Josephine Beatafox, _thank you!"

There was a sound of rummaging and partial chatter as every one got ready to start their very first lesson at Hogwarts.

Severus chose a seat at the very front of the class, while Sirius and James sat at the very back surrounded by the two other boys and Lily Evans, next to Lily was Leanne Oakley, the dark brown haired girl from the sorting.

Severus was not alone either, Ruby had joined him and was carrying on with the conversation from breakfast.

"My mother was very shocked to see that I had got into Hogwarts, I mean its one of the best schools for magic, she thought I was going to end up in Beauxbaton, but...oh im so happy to be here, isn't it just wonderful, and isn't our teacher so pretty, I think im guna like her!"

Ruby was talking so fast that Severus didn't understand a word she said except what she said about the professor.

"My father wanted me to attend Durmstrang, but Hogwarts had already sent me my supply list, he was a little disappointed I think, but he doesn't take much notice of me, my mother had just had a baby and..." But he was cut off by the voice of his teacher.

"Silence please, silence...thank you, well this is an honor. The first class you will take in this school is mine!" Her voice was dreamy yet alert, she wore a plain black dress that fell to her knees. She produced a wand from a pocket Severus didn't notice, in her dress, she taped the board behind her and a small lists of thing to do appeared.

_After todays lesson, you will:_

_Be able to recognize simple unfriendly spells._

_Be able to block simple unfriendly spells._

_Be able to cast a simple defensive spell._

"OK, we will start on recognizing unfriendly spells, if you could all turn to page 34 in your text books and read chapter 1, which is only about 3 pages. Then we will start by me showing you what these spells look like, ok, no need to talk."

Every body started to turn the pages in there text books looking for the page, except Severus. Professor Guenivere had noticed this and walked up to him.

"Mr Snape, why are you not following my instructions?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"Because professor, I have read this book, I know what spells are unfriendly, I know how they are stopped!" The whole class was listening to him now, and the smile on Professor Gueniveres face grew wider, she looked and Severus in delight.

"Really, well maybe you can be so kind as to telling me how you block the tickling curse?" She looked at Severus, waiting for the answer patiently.

"Yes, it is a simple incantation called _Enigmorus_, though you can use _Impotiva _which is stronger and more efficient!" He looked up at his teacher to find an even wider smile, she of course was impressed by how much Severus knew.

"Well, well I never. I am impressed Mr Snape, 10 points to Slytherin" She smiled at him again and moved to the front of the class. "I want every body to take notice of Severus Snape, he has come to class more prepared then he knew, I wish all did the same. OK, I can see that many off you has lost concentration and stopped reading, but no matter, I shall talk you through it. Most curses and hexes are largely known, many know what curse is what and what that curse causes, you shouldn't know these curses yet, I shall use one of them as an example. The impervouis curse, which controls you, its one of the unforgivable curses and you can expect that you will be put into Azkaban if you use the curse on a fellow witch or wizard.

These kind of curses can be blocked but only by the most powerful blocking incantation. Right now we are looking at simple curses like _Rictusepra_ which is what curse Mr Potter?" The look on James face was perfect, as if he didn't even know that _Rictuempra _was an actual spell, he looked at Sirius and spoke.

"Erm, it's the tickling curse professor" He was right, Severus' face burnt, he didn't expect James to get the answer right.

"Well done Mr Potter, maybe next time you will listen to what I have to say and not your neighbor!"

The class went well until near the end when something hit Severus in the head again, he looked down to the floor and again saw a rolled up piece of parchment, this time he was reluctant to open it, but did. He unrolled the tight ball and read:

_Dual, tonight, you me and James._

_Meet in the great hall tonight at midnight_

_Be there or pay the price_

**HEY:** That's the 5th chapter, wow I cant believe im actually keeping up with this one lol.

Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, but of course I had to, I havnt done that since the first chapter lol.

Well have fun waiting for my other chap lol.

Sorry about all the 'lols'


	6. Maybe its good to be a snitch!

**THANK YOU: **so very much for patient with me, I have a lot on my hands at the moment with college and everything plus maintaining my site and e-mailing my friends who live around the world, well mainly in America and Australia. But don't worry when my lessons are boring I work out plots for this fic and my friend says it's looking good lol.

Chapter 6

Maybe its good to be a snitch

"OK class please move to the back of the room, put all your things away and get out your wands, we are going to learn a small defensive spell, the spell Mr. Snape said before, the incantation called _Enigmorus_! OK without wands can you please repeat after me ENIG-MOR-US go on!"

The class broke out in a small shout of the spell.

"Very good, ok one more time, this time with the hand movements, first you bring your wand up, very good back down, excellent, now circle until you are back to were you started. Well done, as you might have figured you have just made a 'd' shape, ok, space out around the room. Yes, very good, give your self plenty of space. OK now all together now, ENIGMORUS!"

The room was full of movement, each student had managed to produce a blue shield that gave them a force field from their necks down to their knees. Severus however had a vibrant violet shield that of course looked much stronger then the rest, this having been the first time he had ever practiced magic, was rather shocked at the outcome, he knew far more then he predicted.

"Well, Severus I must say, you are much stronger in your mind then the rest of the class, this is a gift. Ok class please take note of your homework, I would like a piece of parchment on this blocking spell, I would like it complete for this time next week, thank you first years, you may go now!" She smiled at the class as they walked out of the class, she winked at Severus as he walked passed her. He was the last out the class so he closed the door behind him.

He stood out side the door for a minute, thinking about the note hat Sirius had given him. This was not going to be fair fight, there was 4 of them and 1 of him.

He turned towards the door again and knocked again.

"Come in!" Said the sweet voice of his Dada professor. Severus opened the door and stepped over the threshold, he had his head down as if ashamed of what he was about to do!

After Herbology (which was a complete success) Severus had double Potions with Professor Hondern, who by the sound of it was a rather strict teacher. She liked to do things her way, always wanted silence in the class room and forbade you to ask any questions that doubted her.

There was a queue out side the class room of frightened first years, after hearing such stories about the teacher they were to spend two hours with, Severus too felt his knees wobble in anticipation.

"Ive heard that if you talk when she is, you get a detention, but you have to clean out all the cauldrons from last year!" A small mousey brown haired boy said to his friend, his eyes were wide with fear.

"Ive heard that she has permission to curse anybody who brakes something, I always break things" The girl who was talking to the small mousey brown haired boy said, she looked as white as a ghost.

"Silence!" A woman was towering from the front of the queue, she was standing out side the door. She did not look bemused about the chatter that was going on out side her class room. "Maybe I should lay down some rules before you enter MY class room!" She said with a scowl, putting as much emphasis on the _my _as she could get. "Firstly before you step foot into my classroom, you shall tuck in your shirts, Mr. Gooding you can wipe that smile off your face, I DO NOT tolerate smiling in my class room, do I make myself clear?" She was looking at the terrified boy at the front of the line.

"Y-ye-yeah miss!" He said with no doubt utmost fear.

"Very well, secondly, I have assigned you to a partner, they will be your partner for the rest of the year unless I move you! Thirdly, any one who thinks they can walk into my classroom and talk has another thing coming, I am the only person permitted to speak in the classroom unless someone is dieing or has a very important question. No body will leave my classroom until the claxon rings, and lastly homework is taken very seriously and must be bought to me in time. If it is late you will receive a definite fail! Now wait until I shout out your name and your partner, start filling from the front table on the left hand side! Derek Aoily and Westwood Wing."

The class was soon full with the first year pairs, most of them looking as if they had just seen a ghost, each as pale with fear but a surprise was in for them! Their teacher was not that bad. Professor Hondern shown them a lot of gross creature type things in small vases and jars that sat around her desk! She also told them how to brew a bleaching potion and a potion that made your hands turn like jelly! Overall the lesson was interesting and non of the students left the class with their heads in their hands or some curse or other casted on them, though a small girl was taken to the hospital wing because her nerves got the best of her, Professor Hondern walked past and the small girl knocked her swelling potion across the table which instantly covered her feet!

There was excited chatter when they left the class room, each as shocked as the next student! But Severus was non the more happy, he still had to dual with Sirius Black and James Potter later that night.

Severus Charms lesson was OK. Nothing really serious happened, all they did was write down a list of charms they were going to learn that term, he found out that next lesson they were to learn the wrist movements of opening locks!

The Dinner that night was also another big affair – or was it that dinner was always a big affair - the long house tables were set out again like the night before and the top table was occupied with all of Hogwarts teachers, Professor Dumbledore said a few words before starting which sounded obsured but it was forgotten the moment the platters filled with delicious food, non the less Severus chose to eat Roast Chicken, roast potatoes, carrots, peas, roast parsnip and chicken gravy! Though Severus enjoyed every moment of it, he was still anticipating the midnight dual in which he had a brave plan!

After the small feast everybody headed for their common rooms, some students heading for the main stairs others walking through a small passage towards the east and others to the dungeons, Severus being in Slytherin walked down the steep stairs to the dungeons, passing the potions class as they walked towards a small passage, turning left at this passage bought them to a dead end, but the girl in front muttered the password (winged-boar) and the wall disappeared. Every body walked towards the common room which was glowing with the warmth of the fire, but Severus headed for his dormitory, hoping midnight would come round faster.

Severus could hear his fellow students coming into the dorm after each other, closing his eyes tight he tried to make like he was asleep. He heard the others closing their curtains around the bed and waited till they could hear snores. What seemed like hours past and he walked over to his dorm door and peered out, hoping to hear no noise coming from the common room but instead he heard a small voice.

"What are you doing, sneaking out of bed now?" It was Peter Gooding, one of Severus' class mates.

"No were I…I though I heard something and was going to see what it was!" he explained quickly.

"I never heared anything, you, your sneaking out aren't you?" The small boy asked, looking excited at the prosperities of being caught. "Can I come with you, I, I promise I wont make any noise and get you into trouble!" His face look sincere enough and now Severus didn't have to face Sirius on his own.

Together they left the dormitory and headed toward the common room, nobody was there which was even better because they didn't have to endure any more questions

Walking down the long corridors was scary, especially because it was the first time either of them have been in the castle alone at midnight. Each looking around expecting somebody to appear, out of the walls! It felt like they had been walking forever before they turned a corner and saw Sirius, with an unearthly grin on his face. Sirius stepped forward and looked Peter up and down, he was small and to him, weedy looking…just like Severus. Sirius then led them into the trophy room, and still nothing was said, he came to and stop and turned on Severus with his wand in his hand.

"we will dual, and if anything happens James and Remus will be waiting to finish you off, your 'friend' can wait over there!"

He nodded toward the cabinet in which the Quidditch cup was kept, of course it had Gryffindor colored ribbons on the handles. Peter slowly walked backwards toward the cabinet. Severus and Sirius then moved towards each other, they took 4 steps backwards each with their wands raised in front of them. Sirius then counted…

"1…2…"

But he never reached 3, he muttered a spell which hit Severus, he somersaulted through the air and landed with a bang against the wall. But before Severus passed out he heard the angelic voice of his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher… Professor Guenivere.


	7. No Longer Writing

This fanfiction has now been disabled 

I do not wish to carry on writing this fiction because of recent events during the 24 hours it tok to read the HBP

I am sorry if you enjoyed this fic but now i have a deep disliking for Snape and do not wish to shead pitty on his torn soul ever again.

If you need to flame this last note then please by all means do!

Thanks

Tanya x


	8. ITS BACKKKK i couldnt keep away

Ok, i have just realised that i can not live without finishing this fan fiction, for one, its going so well and two, i cant let recent events come in between me and my work.

So you can expect the next chapter to be up soon, weel as soon as my laptop is fixed!

In my heart Snape is a good guy caught in the middle. You will soon see what i mean when i continue this fic!

THanks for being patient with me

Tanya xx 


End file.
